A liquid crystal display disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been known as an example of conventional liquid crystal display devices. The liquid crystal display device disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a first board, a second board, a first polarizing plate, and a second polarizing plate. The first and the second boards are opposed to each other with a liquid crystal layer therebetween. The first polarizing plate is disposed on a front surface of the first board. The second polarizing plate is disposed on an image display surface of the second board. Ends of the second polarizing plate, a conductive film, the first board, and the first polarizing plate are formed stepwise. The liquid crystal display device further includes a conductive tape disposed along a shape of the steps to electrically connect the first polarizing plate and the conductive film to a ground. One of ends of the conductive tape is electrically connected to an exposed surface of the conductive film and the other end of the conductive tape is electrically connected to an opposed surface of the first polarizing plate exposed from the end of the first board. The first polarizing plate is made of a conductive material having conductivity. Potentials of the conductive film and the first polarizing plate are held at a ground potential.